


Valentine's Whisper Challenge

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is bold and her friends support her every decision, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Getting Together, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: What better way to confess than through a Whisper Challenge, am I right?~OR~Another YouTuber!AU with Keith, Allura, Lance,andPidge.





	Valentine's Whisper Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viraseii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/gifts).



> I love the YouTuber!AU and hope I can crank out even more fics for it. It's such a fun AU. And really works when playing with character relationships because it's nothing but interaction, which is Great. I enjoyed writing this immensely and I hope everyone enjoys reading it! Especially you, Viv! I tried to incorporate two of the pairings you requested~
> 
> Without further ado, onwards to the fic!

“Allura has a new video up,” Pidge announced loudly. Her voice traveled throughout the house, bouncing off the walls. Her eyes flitted over the thumbnail of Allura’s video titled ‘VALENTINE’S WHISPER CHALLENGE ft. KEITH’. She was surrounded by cliche Valentine’s Day gifts, smiling hugely, and there were hearts in the corners of the thumbnail. It was really lovey dovey. Pidge’s thumb hovered over the video as she heard pounding footsteps coming from behind her.

“Put it on the TV,” Lance said as he vaulted over the back of the couch, landing next to Pidge. His sudden weight sent her in the air, even if only a few inches and for a few seconds. That was still enough for Lance to shoot a teasing grin at her, which she ignored, as he powered on the television.

As soon as it was on, Pidge tapped the video and connected it to their TV as it loaded. Once it was displayed on the big screen, she tapped the play button and set her phone down in her lap. An arm curled around her shoulders and she let it drag her closer to Lance’s side, where she curled into his warmth, resting against his shoulder as they both watched the screen.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, guys! Welcome to another one of my videos.” Allura’s voice floated from their speakers and into their home, seeming to make the atmosphere brighter with her cheery attitude. “Today, I wanted to do something romance-related, so I decided what’s more fun than the Whisper Challenge?”

“Isn’t this, like, her third Whisper Challenge?” Lance asked with a frown.

“I’d say fifth,” Pidge guessed.

“This time, we’re bringing Keith in!” Allura gestured to her left, which was the right for viewers. Keith shuffled into view, shooting a small smile and short wave to the camera as he settled in the empty seat next to Allura. Keith’s presence made Allura cheerier, if that was even possible. She smiled wider, sat straighter, beamed brighter. Lance and Pidge couldn’t hold back their snickers.

“Okay, have you’ve done the challenge before?” Allura asked Keith, who hesitated, eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought, before nodding.

“Didn’t he do it with Shiro? When it was still pretty new?” Pidge hummed in response.

“So you know all the rules and everything. Here’s the headphones.” Allura pulled a pair of shiny, wireless, rose gold Beats from off-screen, handing them to Keith. She waited until they were covering his ears before reaching for her back pocket, sliding out her phone and unlocking it. Silence fell between them as her thumb slid on her phone, no doubt through her music library.

“Anything but pop,” Keith grumbled. Allura only smiled as a response.

“This should be good.” Allura tapped her screen, and then proceeded to turn up the volume. In no time, Keith was moving his head to the beat of whatever song was playing. Allura could only chuckle, fiddling with her phone some more before setting it on the table they were seated at as she asked, “Can you hear me?” Keith shook his head, albeit half a minute afterwards.

That was good enough for Allura. She pulled a pink bowl decorated with red hearts from off screen and dug inside of it for a few seconds before pulling out a scrap of folded paper. Opening it up, she quickly read over it with furrowed eyebrows, figuring out how she’d relay it to Keith. Folding it back up, she licked her lips nervously as she shifted her gaze back to her guest star.

“Chocolate,” she whispered, exaggerating the movement of her mouth. And when Keith only blinked owlishly in response, she knew this was going to be a long, difficult game. “Choc-oh-lit,” she repeated slowly.

“Chocolate!” Keith shouted, unaware that he was yelling. No one could blame him with whatever was blasting in his ears. His eyes sparkled with the victory of getting one right as Allura nodded eagerly, putting the paper away and moving onto the next word.

“Love,” she mouthed.

“Love,” Keith repeated.

“That one was easy,” Lance commented as they watched Allura dig for another word.

“Kiss.” Keith blinked. “Kiss.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled. _“Kiss.”_

“....Kids?” Allura shook her head and repeated the word slower. “Kits?”

The was a loud beeping, cutting off Allura from repeating the word a fifth time. She groaned softly as she reached for her phone, resetting the timer and pausing Keith’s music. As she set her phone back on the table, sliding it to Keith’s side, Keith tugged off her headphones, immediately asking, “What was that last word?”

“Kiss,” she answered.

“I was never going to get that,” he confessed as he exchanged the headphones for the bowl full of words.

“Kids, though?” Allura asked while situating her headphones over her ears.

“Kids are the result of Valentine’s Day. Sometimes.” Keith didn’t even scroll through her music library, tapping the screen without much thought. He shot her a thumbs up, which she returned, head bobbing to the melody that only she heard. He meddled with her phone for a few more seconds before setting it aside in favor of the bowl in his lap.

“Teddy bear,” Keith read slowly off a scrap of paper before shifting his gaze to Allura, who was watching his mouth intensely. For game purposes.

“Teddy bear!”

“Oh, this is going to be a breeze for her. She’s a professional at watching Keith’s mouth,” Lance teased. Pidge shook her head, but the corners of her lips twitched into a smile. She didn’t disagree with Lance.

“Balloons!”

Keith picked the third word. “Roses.”

“Roses!” Allura shouted, bouncing with glee as she watched Keith dig back into the bowl.

“Sweethearts.” Allura’s face twisted in confusion. Keith didn’t blame her. This was a tricky one. He licked his lips before repeating the word in a slower fashion. And repeating it… and repeating it… and repeating it.

The timer blared, interrupting the game. Keith reached for the phone, resetting the timer and pausing Allura’s music. She was quick to tug off her headphones, face still wearing a puzzled expression as she asked, “The last one was....?”

“Sweethearts. The little iconic, yet nasty heart-shaped candies with Lance-esque pick up lines.”

 _“Hey!”_ Lance retorted, eyebrows pinched in annoyance. “My pick up lines are _way_ better than those candies!”

“Of course they are,” Pidge stated, reassuringly patting Lance’s chest before her hand dropped to rest against his stomach, rising and falling with each breath.

“This round, we’ll make up our own things. It can be anything related to Valentine’s Day, okay?” Keith nodded. “We won’t time it. We’ll both just do… three things to guess.” Keith nodded again, putting the headphones back on. Allura reached for her phone and picked another song, giving him a thumbs up as she set it aside, which he returned.

“I have,” Allura began, repeating it after a moment’s pause. She kept that rhythm—saying it slowly, pausing, and then repeating until Keith was able to get it.

“I have,” Keith shouted back.

“A crush,” she continued.

“A…” Keith trailed off.

“Crush.” Silence. Allura chewed her bottom lip nervously. Her cheeks flushed darker and darker with every few seconds that passed as she continued to mouth out the word. _“Ker-uh-sh.”_

“...Crush?” Allura nodded. “Crush!”

Lance’s breath hitched. “Is she really about to—”

 _“Oh, my fucking God,”_ Pidge interrupted.

There was a pause. Allura’s lips opened, but nothing came out. They didn’t form around more words for Keith to guess. She closed her mouth, inhaled deeply, exhaled deeply. She tried to calm her heart ramming against her chest, tried to cool her burning cheeks. “On you,” she whispered, voice shaking, but Keith was none the wiser.

Pidge and Lance held their breaths, held each other, as they watched Keith guess the last two words, fitting the last piece into the puzzle. All he had to do was take a step back and look at the bigger picture.

“I have… a crush… on you,” he said, stringing the words together.

“I have a crush on you,” Allura repeated.

Pidge and Lance never seen someone get so red so fast. Pidge never heard Lance squeal so high; Lance never knew Pidge had a small, soft spot for cheesy romance. Maybe it was because they knew Keith and Allura. Maybe it was because they’ve been waiting for this moment for months. Whatever it was, it had Pidge digging her nails into Lance’s stomach through his shirt.

Keith slipped off the headphones as he asked, “Really? That wasn’t just part of the game?”

Allura shook her head. “The challenge was more like… a way to finally confess. And ask you to be my Valentine.”

“Damn, she had it all figured out,” Lance commented, voice barely above an awed whisper.

“So, Keith, would you be my Valentine this year?” Allura asked, wringing her hands together. The lyrics and soothing melody of _‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’_ spilled from the Beats hanging around Keith’s neck, fitting the mood all too perfectly.

“I’ll be your Valentine every year for as long as you’ll let me.”

“This can’t be real,” Lance complained, eyes glued to the screen as he watched Allura and Keith smile dopily at each other, looking every bit of lovesick as they probably felt. “This stuff doesn’t happen in real life.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Pidge groaned, hissing when Lance jabbed her in her side.

“This can’t make you sick. You’ve been stuck with me for a while now, so you’ve gotta be stronger than this.”

“You’re right. All of your clinginess and random acts of affection have toughened me up.”

Lance ignored the comment. “This means we can go on double dates now. Do challenges against each other. Couple versus couple vlogs.” Pidge rolled her eyes, already picturing the competitive nature of Keith and Lance backfiring. They’d _never_ get a video done and posted. She was saved from carrying on the conversation by Allura talking to the camera once more, giddy and face flushed. Keith didn’t look any better, but was beaming just as bright.

“Well, that’s it, guys! Hope you all enjoyed the video and the _surprise._ Make sure to subscribe and like. You can check out Keith via the link in the description box. He does all the dangerous things you and I want to do, but are too scared to. So live through him!” Allura gestured to the bottom of the screen. “Check out my other videos and, as always, have a wonderful day.” She waved towards the camera before turning to press a swift, chaste kiss against Keith’s cheek. The video cut to her usual ending before they could see Keith’s reaction.

“They’re going to be sickeningly cute for at least a week,” Pidge griped, detaching herself from Lance’s side as she got to her feet, phone in hand.

“But they’ll be fun to tease!” Lance sing-songed.

Pidge agreed. Shiro was probably having a field day as they spoke. No matter what kind of patient, mild-mannered vibe Shiro gave off, he was still an older brother and filled certain older brother stereotypes. And that included playfully making Keith’s life Hell whenever he saw fit. Pidge almost felt sorry for him, but suddenly remembered how she suffered from Matt and how unhelpful Keith was.

“We should make a video for Valentine’s Day, too! Maybe… a boyfriend tag,” Lance suggested. “I don’t get to be on your channel that much.”

“We could do that.” Pidge padded off, disappearing from the living room and heading into the kitchen. A loud, surprised call of _“Really?!”_ followed her. She sighed, hearing the underlying excitement in her boyfriend’s voice. In moments like these, Lance reminded her of a dog—wagging tail, big eyes, shuffling paws that looked like dancing, the whole nine yards. But it was Valentine’s Day, and the least she could do was indulge him a little as a gift.

“Yes, really, Lance.”

She smiled fondly at the joyous shout that echoed throughout the house.

Yup, definitely a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really delve into established relationships more, but especially established!Plance...


End file.
